


Ace's Tik Tok Pranks

by EllieWan



Series: Sweetie Pie (Ace/Thermite) [13]
Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Domestic Fluff, Ficlet Collection, Fluff and Humor, Light-Hearted, M/M, Pranks and Practical Jokes, ace is a little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-19 12:40:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29999481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieWan/pseuds/EllieWan
Summary: Besides his boyfriend, there are two things that Ace absolutely loves: Tik Tok and pranks.So here is 5 times Ace pranked Thermite for Tik Tok videos + 1 time Thermite pranked him too.
Relationships: Håvard "Ace" Haugland/Jordan "Thermite" Trace
Series: Sweetie Pie (Ace/Thermite) [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985390
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Ace's Tik Tok Pranks

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so, I have this coping mechanism of watching Tik Tok funny compilations on YouTube when I'm feeling blu_ue, and this was born.  
> It's super short, but I hope you'll get the gist of it and enjoy it! :)  
> \+ Sorry for any mistake / weird phrasing  
> \+ (or Tik Tok inaccuracies, I've never set foot on this app)

> **1\. Slap your boyfriend's butt, and see how he reacts.**

Thermite was trimming his beard in front of one of the shower block’s mirrors. He was focused, listening to some random podcast on his phone, which was the perfect cover for Ace’s mischief. Ace put his own phone on one of the pipes, on the bottom wall, securing it and putting the video and audio record on. He checked the angle, then started his prank, letting his phone record it all.

He joyfully wabbled towards his boyfriend, and when Thermite put his electric razor down to check his beard with his fingers, Ace suddenly _slapped_ his butt, walking to the nearby mirror to feign checking his hair as if nothing. Thermite jumped at the spank, and glared at him, slowly putting the razor on the furniture.

“Did you just slap my butt?” he plainly asked.

“I don’t know… did I?” Ace mischievously replied, combing his hair with his fingers in front of the mirror.

Thermite suddenly rushed to him, and Ace barely dodged him in a side jump, bursting out laughing.

“Come here, you brat!” Thermite exclaimed. “I’m gonna spank you red!”

Ace ran away, Thermite closely following, as they made circles around the sinks like in a cartoon.

“Jordan, stop it!” Ace exclaimed, running out of air from laughing so hard. “I was joking!”

“Yeah, I know, now come get the second part of your joke!”

Thermite managed to grab him by the shirt, and when he did, he pulled him back and wrapped his muscled arms around Ace, wrestling him face against the wall - Ace giggling so much that tears were beading in the corners of his eyes.

“Jordan, don’t!”

But Thermite spanked him _loudly_ on the butt.

“There you go! Now remember, if you slap my butt again, you’re in for some trouble.”

He then let go of Ace’s arms, and Ace seized the opportunity to turn around, and press a quick peck on Thermite’s lips.

“Love you, sweetie pie.”

“Don’t sweettalk me.”

He pressed a second kiss to his lips, and Thermite chuckled:

“Ok, I love you too.”

> **2\. Pretend you put yourself naked to a video, and see your boyfriend's reaction**

Ace was doing one of his vlogs when he thought of another prank. Sometimes, Thermite would be in the frame, but since Ace always asked him first before putting anything online and since his community already knew him as “Ace’s cute grumpy boyfriend”, he didn’t mind – nor really cared. Right now, he was scrolling on his own phone, reading something on their bed while Ace was talking to his phone. But little did Thermite know he was going to be the victim of an umpteenth prank.

Ace had a towel around his hips, hiding what Thermite would think as his nakedness, while he secretly had his underwear and sports shorts underneath. And when Ace was happy with the frame of the video, with Thermite in the background, he stood up and suddenly exclaimed to the camera, catching Thermite’s attention:

“And now, here’s for the premium subscribers!”

He then opened his towel in a strip-tease gesture, and Thermite threw himself at him:

“WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING!”

His body slammed Ace’s as he blindly tried to reach for the towel and cover him… only to realize that Ace was _not_ naked.

“The… the fuck?!” He gaped, while Ace was giggling loudly, grabbing his phone and making a victory sign.

Thermite grabbed the towel and threw it at Ace:

“You brat!”

“Prankeeeed.”

“You nearly gave me a heart attack, man!”

“Aaanw, look at him, protecting my innocence,” Ace told the video, wrapping an arm around Thermite’s shoulders to kiss him loudly on the forehead. “Mmmuah! boyfriend.”

“You’re everything but innocent,” Thermite grumbled, getting his face smooched wet. “I was protecting _them_ from you.”

“Hmmm, is that so?”

“Yes.”

“Who’s protecting me then?”

“You’re a grown up, you can protect yourself,” Thermite replied, unsticking himself from Ace.

But Ace wasn’t satisfied with the lack of attention from his boyfriend. So, he started to tug at his boxer shorts:

“Sweetie pie…” he purred, while Thermite was climbing back on the bed, “what if I pull those down?”

“Is your phone still recording?”

“Hmmm what if it is?”

Ace started to pull down his shorts, about to reveal his butt to the video, and Thermite threw himself at him again, slamming him on the ground.

“Oh my God, you’re unsufferable!” he cried, “do you really want them to see your ass?!”

“Nothing my onlyfans subscribers haven’t already seen.”

“What?!!”

Thermite grabbed Ace’s phone and cut the recording.

“WHAT?!” Thermite repeated.

Ace quickly sat up to press a peck to Thermite’s lips.

“Don’t worry, my ass is still yours,” he told him.

“Babe, I don’t own your ass, it’s _yours_. It’s your body,” Thermite replied, “I just don’t want you to attract some obsessed weirdos, or pervs who’ll send you toxic and disgusting messages like last time and…”

“Aaanw, you _are_ protecting me.”

Thermite wrapped his arm around Ace’s shoulders, burying his head in the crook of his neck.

“I don’t want you to get harmed and sad like last time…”

“It’s ok, right now it was just a prank,” Håvard reassured him, hugging him back and pressing a kiss on his black hair, “I’m sorry I brought up some bad memories.”

> **3\. Tell a lie in front of your boyfriend, and see his reaction**

Ace and Thermite were at the supermarket, on their monthly trip to buy some junk for their room, or whatever they were lacking at the base. Ace had his phone in front of him, and was pretending to make a vlog. He positioned himself next to Thermite, who was hesitating between two brands of toothpaste, and made sure his face was visible in the background of the video.

"And this is how I've been cooking good, high-protein, fit breakfasts every morning for three months," Ace said.

He then saw Thermite frown, his lips pursing slightly, but he didn't interrupt.

"Everyone asks me to make them all the time, especially for my boyfriend, who I feed every morning and-"

This time, Thermite's eyes opened wide, his eyebrows suddenly raising. He turned to him and exclaimed:

“You _never_ feed me on mornings!“

“Aaanw, look at my poor starving boyfriend!” Ace immediately exclaimed, wrapping an arm around his shoulders.

“Last time you cooked me breakfast, it was because you lost a bet!” Thermite whined, establishing the truth. “You’re usually too busy spending half an hour in the bathroom putting nine creams on your face to even share a coffee with me!”

Ace suddenly widened his eyes in turn.

“What?”

“Nothing, forget it,” Jordan replied, his lips pursing in a pout as he put one of the toothpastes back in the rack and threw the other in the cart. He then started walking away to go to the next section and Ace quickly trotted to his level to generously kiss his cheek wet.

“Aaanw, my grumble-bee…”

“Stop recording!” Thermite whined.

Ace smiled and waved goodbye at his screen, turning the recording off. He then hooked his arm under Thermite's and softly asked:

“You meant that?”

“What?” Thermite sighed.

“D’you wish we could have coffee together in the morning?”

“No, it’s… it’s ok.”

“You really do!” Ace realized. _“Kjære,_ I thought you wanted to be free of me in the morning, so that you could chat with your friends without having me around.”

“Why would I want that?”

“Because I’m… too clingy?”

“Who said that?”

“Hum… I did?”

“Not my call, then,” Thermite huffed.

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I thought the same. That you wanted some free time. And it’s just that… yeah, we sleep together and work at the same place and all but… I don’t know, I just miss talking to you in the morning. Sometimes we don’t even properly see each other before leaving for the day and I… sometimes I think about what if you’re urgently deployed away for a situation, and what if we didn’t see each other beforehand and it doesn’t… end well. I don’t want our last… last moment to be a fucking ‘don’t forget your towel’ or a ‘lol you have toothpaste on the corner of your lips’. And… “ he interrupted himself with a deep sigh. “Sorry, I’m babbling a lot for nothing, let’s just go grab Tim’s pencils.”

“Sweetie pie… “ Ace murmured, stopping on spot.

Thermite continued to push the cart but stopped a bit further:

“Come on, forget I said anything, I’m sorry, I-“

Ace went to wrap his arms around him, pressing his cheek to his head in a close hug.

“I’m so sorry, I didn’t even think about it,” Ace murmured, holding him tight against him.

“No, really, it’s ok…”

“It’s not,” Ace protested, cupping Thermite’s cheeks in his palms. “It’s not. It’s been on your mind, I can tell.”

“Yeah a bit, but-“

Ace put a finger on his lips:

“No, no, no. No shrugging away your bad thoughts and letting them poison you. Tomorrow, we’re going to have some coffee together, and with whoever you like.”

“Babe, you don’t hav-“

“No, no, wait. We’re not _going_ to have some coffee, I’m going to _carry_ _you_ to the coffee machine.”

Thermite laughed, and it warmed Ace’s heart.

“Best way to harm an improperly warmed up body.”

“Hmmmm maybe we could warm up in the bed beforehand, then?” Ace offered, a smirk on the corner of his lip.

“What, you mean doing exercises and push-ups in the bed?” Thermite asked with a frown. “I’m not sure the mattress would…”

His sentence died in his mouth when he saw Ace’s _silly_ smirk.

He deeply breathed in, and awkwardly resumed:

“You weren’t talking about push-ups, right?”

“Hm, hm…” Ace confirmed.

Thermite’s face started blushing, as he tried to escape Ace’s cheeky gaze.

“Oh my God, you’re so cute when you’re all flustered.”

“I’m not _flustered!”_

Ace chuckled, keeping an arm wrapped around Thermite’s shoulders.

“Anyway, just… don’t let this kind of things unsaid, baby. I love you too much to be ‘bothered’ by your anxieties. I want to be there. I want to help.”

“I’ll try to.”

> **4\. Call your boyfriend "your husband", and see his reaction**

It was quite rare for their leaves to fall so well in summer, let alone synchronized with their other colleagues'. That day, a small part of the Rainbow Six operators went to the beach, while stationed in Greece after the Tournament of Champions.

Ace was already red as a lobster, despite the amount of sunscreen he had applied to his skin, and was resting under an umbrella with his phone while Thermite was reading next to him. But Ace was getting bored, having finished his umpteenth round of statistics check on his social networks and having already posted a few photos on Instagram. He was just finishing his round of Tik Tok, when he came across a prank he hadn't tried yet... _Call your boyfriend "your husband" and see his reaction._

He glanced over his shoulder and saw that Thermite was still there, his skin dry and satiny. He was quietly reading his book in the shade, and drinking a can of Pepsi. Ace began to smile, and started recording a video, holding his phone in front of him with Thermite in the background.

"Hey everyone, hope you're doing well. For me, it’s going great, we're relaxing at the beach and the weather is amazing. I'm with my husband and-"

He saw Thermite suddenly spit out his Pepsi in front of him and dropping his book, while quickly wiping his mouth. He turned to Ace with a look of incomprehension, his dark eyebrows arched upward, and his eyes comically wide.

"So yeah, we’re chilling and enjoying some well-deserved rest," Ace continued, pretending not to see him, "I'll probably go for a swim afterwards and take some pictures in the water, but you know how my skin is with the sun, it’s not always pretty, unlike my husband's."

He then saw Thermite articulate a silent _What the hell, man_ behind him and do his best not to interrupt Ace and his video despite his shock; which was all the more adorable. Ace then turned to him with a naughty look:

"Hm? Did you say something, honey?"

"M-Me?! No! I..."

"Oh, that's because I said 'husband'?”

Thermite then facepalmed and exclaimed:

“YES?!!”

“Can’t I call you my husband?” Ace asked with a sad pout.

“W-What? But we’re not married!”

“Would you like to?”

“Man, I… I don’t know! Maybe? Could we actually _talk_ about it before you… Wait a minute… You’re still recording?”

Ace smirked and winked at the video, making sure Thermite was still in the frame:

“Prankeeeeed,” he exclaimed.

Thermite gently slapped Ace’s shoulder while the latter giggled and turned off the recording.

“You brat.”

“Can we have this marriage conversation, though?” Ace asked.

“Hum… right now?”

“Yeah?”

Thermite remained silent for a few seconds, looking at the scenery, _thinking._ He then put his can in the sand and properly put his book away in a gentle sigh.

“Hum… sure."

> **5\. Call your boyfriend the wrong name, and see his reaction**

Because Ace wasn’t satisfied with the idea of pranking Thermite only once in a day, it only took him a couple of hours to come up with another prank. Their friends had come out of the water and were now drying themselves under the sun glare, when Thermite and him took the opportunity to walk a bit along the beach and go grab some ice cream on the small cliff.

Once again, Thermite insisted on paying for both of them, and Ace didn’t manage to at least split the bill, Thermite playing grumpy eyebrows on him when he reached out for his own wallet. Since they were together, Ace was getting more and more familiar with Thermite’s _me provide for boyfriend_ mode and knew how to recognize the moments when he couldn’t do anything against it. And he honestly felt like he didn't deserve a man like him.

After retrieving their ice creams, they started strolling a bit and Ace pulled out his phone to take a short video of him tasting his pretty ice cream, preparing his prank.

“Oops, can you pull my hair away from my face? My hands are full,” he asked Thermite as blond strands were hanging on his forehead.

“Sure,” Thermite plainly replied.

“Thanks, Johnny.”

Thermite froze on spot, while Ace continued to walk on a bit.

“What did you just call me?” Thermite exclaimed.

“Uh… Jordie?” Ace responded with a shrug, still recording the video.

“No, you just called me _Johnny!”_ Thermite protested, honestly shocked. “Who the fuck is even Johnny?!”

“No, no, no. I called you _Jordie_ ,” Ace continued to play with him.

“Even if you _did_ mistake Johnny and Jordie, you _never_ call me Jordie!” Thermite however replied, before enumerating on his fingers that were holding his ice cream: “My names are babe, baby, kjære, sweetie pie, grumble bee, butter cake, and _sometimes_ GI Joe. So why the fuck did you call me Johnny?!”

Ace couldn’t repress a grin, capturing Thermite’s grumpy face in his screen:

“… Prankeeeeeeeed.”

“Oh my God, I hate you.”

> **+1 Put on a sexy outfit, and see your boyfriend's reaction (Thermite edition)**

Thermite started the recording with a sigh.

“Ok guys. Ace’s boyfriend here. I’ve heard about this sexy outfit thing trend, and I figured it might be funny to see Ace’s reaction. And since I don’t have a clue about what’s a sexy outfit in those videos, I’ll just be wearing those hearts-covered boxer shorts he bought me on Valentine’s Day, a cowboy hat, and those leathery bracelets I know turn him immediately on. I’ll get changed and put the camera on the table, so you won’t see me, but you’ll probably have his whole reaction when he enters our room… Hope it’ll be funny.”

Thermite then placed the camera on the table, hiding its small light, and putting several objects on the sides to make sure it blended well with the mess. He then took off his clothes to put on the hearts-covered underwear, the cowboy hat and the leather bracelets on his wrists – every other part of his body totally naked for Ace to see.

And he didn't have to wait long, as Ace came back from his shower shortly afterwards, his towel around his neck and his hair still wet when he opened the door.

“Hi, babe. Can I help ya with somethin’?” Thermite charmingly greeted him.

Ace’s toiletries fell from his hands, as the door slammed shut behind him.

He was gaping so much his jaw looked dislocated. Gazing with mesmerized eyes at Thermite's body.

“ _He-Herregud…_ what is this for? Is it Christmas?”

“Dunno, sunshine. You tell me… “

Ace started grinning widely.

“Oh my God, am I riding a cowboy tonight…?”

“Hmmmmm… You’d like that?“

“OH MY GOD I’M RIDING A COWBOY TONIGHT!” he suddenly exclaimed, tossing his towel in the air, and throwing himself at Thermite, making them fall to the ground.

“Easy tiger!” Thermite couldn’t help giggling.

Ace was kneeling between Thermite’s legs, which were wrapped around his hips, and pressing dozens of kisses in his neck, his face, his upper body, and every inch of his uncovered skin.

“Oh my God, you’re so hot, hot, hot, hot, hot… I want to _eat_ you!“

“I dropped my hat!” Jordan exclaimed with a chuckle.

Ace stretched his arm to grab it and put it back on Thermite’s head, pressing a deep kiss on his lips on the way.

“Oh my God, do you have any idea how _delicious_ you look, butter cake?” he mumbled, “I’m so lucky… I love you so muchhhh.”

“I love you too, baby,” Thermite replied in a chuckle, “but I need to turn the recording off now.”

“… What?”

“Prankeeeeeeed.”

**Author's Note:**

> Haha this is it. Hope you enjoyed this light-hearted piece of fluffy humor. Lemme know <3  
> And have a nice day :)


End file.
